A New Breed of Vampires
by InkShaper
Summary: The Volturi are dying from a mysterious disease that effect all magical creatures, and the Cullens are being infected. Can they find the cure in time, or will the whole magical world die with them? CURRENTLY ON HIATUS DX
1. Chapter 1: The Volturi's Demise

Hello everyone! This is my first story, but I hope you enjoy it

As much as I have enjoyed writing it!

Read, review, and for all of you vamps like me,

Bon Appétit!!!

Chapter 1: Volturi's Demise

As Jane walked down the hallway, she could feel her energy being sapped from her body. She ran faster. She had to make it to the castle before the biting rage broke out! "Come on, come on! Aah!!" she screamed in pain and in frustration.

As she ran out of the adjoining courtyard and towards the doors, she could feel it coming over her, just as the others had described it. *_Oh no! I can't mess up our cover! If I can only make it through the doors, our secret will be safe._* "Close the doors! Do you freakin' understand me? SHUT THE DOORS!" She screamed as she ran through them, "And get them out of here, NOW!" The guards watching the door comprehended this information and what seemed impossibly fast, even for a vampire, shut the doors and started to herd the healthy out of the building and into the safe houses.

Suddenly, she started to convulse on the granite floor as the rage took over her. She needed to release it! She Needed It Out! *_ NO! I promised Aro when he died that if I got the disease, I would die without infecting others, and have this, this __**sickness die with me!**_*

In a moment of brilliance, she realized what she must do to relieve herself of this aching while keeping her promise to Aro:

She bit herself

It worked. As her teeth sank into her skin, she could feel the rage being washed out now that she had bitten, but she knew that it would only be a matter of time before it would be back. She did the only thing she could do.

Calling in the rest of her loyal guards who never left her side, she explained:

"Now I shall only have a minute before the rage comes back to me, but I believe that I have a solution. Tell all of the other sick ones to chain themselves up with the enchanted locks I have gotten in the dungeon. If they start to feel the urge, make sure they bite themselves. It will only relieve it for s second, but it gives temporary sanity." "What are you going to do, ma'am?" one of her loyalist soldiers asked her.

She smiled, thinking about what she was about to say to them.

"I am going to kill everyone, including myself."


	2. Chapter 2: Punishment

**Hey everybody! While in my travels, I forgot to write a new chapter for all of you awesome readers. First things first:**

**This will probably not make any sense for a while, so you're just going to have to bear with me.**

**REVIEWS!!!! I AM CRAVING THEM!!!! Please, all you readers tell your fellow fan fiction friends about my story, please! Spread The Good News ALLELUJIAH!! I won't write another chapter until I get 25+ reviews, so review, or the story would go unfinished. You DO want to know what happens write? (ha-ha, meesa made a joke ;])**

**I want to leave it up to the people to decide: **

**Do the Cullens immediately find out the cause?**

**Do they not find out until the middle of the story when they are infected?**

**Do they find out at the end?**

**Or…**

**Other?**

**Please review! Alright I am done now. Here you go, my masses!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: What's This?**

"Aw, Damíene! Why did you do that? You know we are not allowed to bite until we truly know who is worthy," she screamed at him while throwing the first object she could find at him, which happened to be a tree. A full-grown Redwood tree.

"Who cares, Genevieve?" he replied carelessly, "They were so begging for it, with all of their talk about how 'we are the best, no one can beat them in a fight, they are feared by all, no one dare opposes us.' It is like listening to a werewolf! All boast and no action until the full moon comes out." He started to pick his teeth with what looks to be a dagger. "Even you have to admit that there were some worthy ones in that somber lot. They would have been great in the group, if what's-her-name didn't kill them all. What was her name again?"

"Jane," she replied offhandedly, as if she didn't care. "Jane," he snarled, curling his sharpened nails as if she was right in front of him, "I swear to the vampires above that if she makes the change, I will torture her forever. She aggravates me so much!"

Suddenly, Genevieve heard a rustling in the trees surrounding their camp. With her supersensory hearing, she knew it was Them, the ones that would kill them for breaking the rules. "Damíene! They are here! We must leave, now!!" "Let them come, little sister!" He replied cockily, "I will fight them single-handedly.!" If you ever want to find out who your Seelenfreund is!" Without any warning, the footsteps got closer and closer. "Fine! If you choose to be stubborn, then I will fight beside you. You can use my powers in a fight against Them." Slowly, Genevieve let the change from her true self to her can-vamp self occur. Suddenly, she felt two hands around her waist, and then a weird feeling grew inside of her. "Damíene, stop! I will not let you change me invisible and run away! You are my blood brother, forever and always together, remember?!"

"I am sorry, little sis, but I can't let you die, too. I promised mother and father, and the rest of our family that nothing happens to you. I am sorry, but goodbye." He picked her up and threw her up into the trees, entangling her within their willing branches, just enough do she could neither talk nor move without feeling the etcher's pain-stings. Before she could even think, an arrow shot out of the trees and hit him in the heart.

"NOOOOO!!!!" she screamed in silence, for the etcher branches cut off her screams. As he fell to the moss covered ground, Damíene whispered something only she could hear.

"Geben Sie nicht auf, und lassen Sie nichts stoppen Sie aus, um eine Friedenslösung auf der alle Kreaturen."

* * *

_Damíene Eine-Starke, you have been accused of leaving the land without permission, biting without just cause, stealing from our banks, forging the documents that allowed you to leave the island, joining a rebellion against our government, fourteen accounts of fraud, the murders and mansalughters of ten of our chief councilmen, and going against all of the laws set down by Us. What do you have to say for yourself?_

With a look of absolute calm, he replied, "Go to hell."

_Alright then, you shall be charged with these crimes as guilty. Your punishment will be death._

Genevieve knew right then that it did not matter if he did half of the crimes he was sentenced for. The just wanted him out of the way, and that they would stop at nothing until their whole entire blood-family was dead, *_including me._* She said in her head.

Later, after the torture was done, the etcher tree finally let her go. As she walked hesitantly toward Damíene _*Damíene's body; He's dead now.*_ She knew that she would need to go to the outside world, and help cure the biting disease her brother undoubtedly let out.

With one final look and blessing at her brother's body, she left her camp, and headed for the outside world.

* * *

**Alrighty! this is a very big chapter, 1015 words! YaY! well i have to leave you now**

**hockey engagement to go to.**

**Enjoy, and Ciao!**

**InkShaper**


	3. Ch3:Trouble AheadAn Unexpected Visitor

**Heeyyy, all of my readers! Sorry about having not updated in a while**

**(busy-busy-busy!!).**

**All I ask of you is to PLEEEEZZZZ please review and write 'bout me in your bio's and/or favs a.s.a.p.!**

**Here it is! **

**Baud****ī****t!**

**Chapter 3, Part 1: Trouble Ahead**

APOV (p.s. the pov is going to keep switching so beware!)

"Alice! Where are all my normal clothes!?" I heard Bella scream from downstairs. "Ee-hee-he-he-heee! You'll never find them, my pretty!" I replied, cackling like a witch. Oh, it was so much fun to mess with Bella's wardrobe, especially switching all of her jeans with suede, and t-shirts with silk tank tops! *_Well, I have to get ready for my date with Jasper tonight! EDWARD!!!!_* "Yes, Alice? What do you want?" I heard Edward reply. *_Get Nessie up here pronto! I need her to help me with my outfit._* "Alright, alright! She's coming, but you don't have to scream my name. Besides, she is getting ready herself." Ugh, boys! They don't understand fashion! Suddenly, I was hit with a vision:

(vIsIoN)

"Yes, auntie Alice? What do you want me to help you with? Outfit? Hair? Makeup? Name it, and I'll help you with it. Also, should I wear my blue scarf with my outfit, or my ivory? **[see picture on profile]** I can't decide."

(vIsIoN)

"Yes, auntie Alice? What do you want me to-" I cut her off as I said, "Hair, and you should wear your baby blue scarf tonight; it is much more flattering with your outfit." "Wait, how? Oh yeah, visions. Way to ruin the surprise!" she scolded me, a big grin on her face. She walked over to me as I sat down in my chair. Now, I know that I am the biggest fashionista among us, but my date with Jasper was making me so darn nervous! And speaking of which, here comes, my Jasper!

"Alice, are you ready yet?" He whispered to me in a voice so low so that Nessie could not hear. "In a second!" I squealed, acting like a little girl out on her first date.

JPOV

I was very nervous, more nervous than when I was first around Bella and all I could think about was biting her. Luckily, now that she is a vampire, and Nessie is half-vamp, I am not tempted to drink either of their blood.

As I tried to calm myself down, I looked at the corsage I had fro Alice in my hand. Luckily, Jacob had been with me when I picked it out, so Alice has no idea what it is. It is a small rose that has barely bloomed, a bright red one with tints of black in it. All around it are baby's breath and miniature white lilies. I just hope that it matches her dress. I heard a rustling from inside the room, and I knew that it was little Renesmee. Even tough everyone calls her Nessie, I think that Rensmee is a much more befitting name for a girl of her wisdom. "Is she ready?" I asked her, trying to hide my nervousness with curiosity. It didn't work. "She is almost done. I swear Jasper, if vampires could blush, Alice would look like someone spilt tomato juice on her cheeks."

"Hey!! I heard that, you know!" Alice replies to Renesmee. As she comes out the door, she taunts Renesmee with, "Because, of that remark, young missie, I'm not giving you your gift I bought you in Italy! Is something wrong, Jasper?" The sight of her would've made my heart stop beating, if it already hadn't. She was wearing a strapless black dress made out of some silky material with two dark red stripes, one at the bottom of the dress going up, the other at the shoulder crossing over to almost touch the waistline; her high heels were also black with a pink bottom. Her jewelry consisted of ruby drop earrings with a small diamond at the top. Her necklace was a silver chain with two dragons, one lighter that the other, forming a makeshift heart, with a heart shaped ruby hanging in between the two **[see link on profile for actual outfit]**. "You're a-a-amazing! Here, this is for you!" I handed her the corsage, and helped her put it on. When that was done, she hooked her arm around mine, and I led her down the steps. "Have fun you two! Wink, wink, bro!" Emmett exclaimed after me with a dirty smile. "Rosalie and I are having a night-at-home date."

"Oh, don't get too excited, my monkey man. Who knows what will happen tonight." She replied coyly (and yes, it's a word). "Don't destroy everything you two; I would like to have a house when your father and I get back from the theatre." Esme threw over her shoulder as she walked to the front doo with Carlisle. "Yes, mother dear!" Emmett said in a syrupy sweet voice. As he is smiling, I hear Edward shout from the living room, "Emmett, would you mind not thinking dirty things about you and Rosalie until AFTER Bella and I leave the area?" Emmett immediately replied by throwing a vase at him as Edward peeked his head around the corner, causing everyone to laugh. Edward managed to catch the vase right before it hit the ground, and put it back on its pedestal, unscathed. "Well, I bid you all adieu, for Bella and I are going to have a picnic at the fireworks festival tonight. Enjoy yourselves, everyone!"

APOV

"What about you, Nessie?" I asked her, looking at her outfit. "What do you and Jacob plan on doing tonight?" Well," Nessie contemplated, "since you ask, we are going to my dance tonight! It is the first one I've ever been to, and everyone gets dressed up, and we all go out beforehand for pizza, and it's going to be awesome!" "Well have fun, then, and don't forget your gift; it's on your bed." I replied, winking. "Ohmygosh, are you serious? ThankYouThankYouThankYouThankYou THANK YOU!!!"

"We better be on our way, my love." Jasper reminded me. "Dinner reservations are for seven at A La Stephenie." "A La Stephenie? Oh, Jasper, I love that restaurant! You are truly perfect." He chuckled, replying, "No, my love, you are wrong on that account, for you are absolutely perfect!"

As we walked to the car, I heard a flurry of commotion at the door. As I turn around to see what is going on, a smell of sulfur and wet dog reached my nose. As I crinkled my nose, the smell cam closer, and Jacob appeared. "Jacob! You're finally here! Look what Alice got me! Isn't it adorable?"

****~****

**AFTER DATE**

****~****

As I walked up the steps, I laughed, laughed for how nice the night was, how wonderful my dear Jasper is, and for the amazing gift I was given (P.S. I am planning on creating the date as a one shot story because I am stuck on what will happen during it). Oh, the ring was beautiful! It looked like a rose unfolding. It was white gold with aquamarine and opal petals-whole petals, not small stones set in metal- with a beautiful diamond set in the middle, and a small onyx stone inside the diamond! "My darling Jas, you shall always surprise me, and I am even happier about finding you every single day."

"Well, you know how I know I am in love with you?" Jasper chuckled after giving me a soft, loving kiss, "because every time I am away from you, I count the minutes until we are back, and the first thing I want to see is your face." "Oh, is that so? Do my awesome fashion expertise and great looks factor into anything?" I teased, pulling him closer. "Well, of course, but even if you were to be mean and ugly, I would never regret spending the rest of eternity with you!"

As he said this, I pulled him even closer, until we were touching; he reached up and caressed the side of my cheek with the back of his hand, looking straight into my eyes with a look I have only seen on Edward's face when he stares at Bella while she is not looking. I closed the distance, and kissed him; it was a soft, gentle kiss at first, and then quickly turned into a kiss of passion and lust (do not worry, I am only setting up the scene), causing me to moan in pleasure. As he picked me up to carry me up the stairs, I was unfortunately flooded with a vision.

***(vIsIoN bEgInS)***

**A mysterious group of male figures, each wielding what appeared to be weapons of some sort, rose out of the mist, accompanied by many other female figures. She could only tell this because of the bodies swaying their hips from side to side. As the figures emerged from the fog, she immediately knew who led the group, who had caused all of this to happen, who HE was:**

"_**You BASTARD**_**!!!"**

***(vIsIoN eNdS)***

**Chapter 3, Part 2: An Unexpected Visitor**

"ALICE!!" I hear Jasper cry out in a voice filled with anguish and despair. Suddenly, I feel the hands of my Jasper catch me before I fall down the steps to our room. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? What's wrong? Are you okay? Did you have a vision? ARE YOU OKAY?!?!?" he asked protectively and quite nervously. *Edward! I need you to get Jasper off of me, and have Rosalie get me a piece of paper and a pencil. I can't think!*

"Okay, Jasper, she will be fine." Edward coolly talked to Jasper, comforting her ."Help me get her to the couch," he instructed," and Rosalie! I need you to get Alice a piece of paper and a pencil as soon as possible!"

****~****

**Alice draws out scene**

****~****

When I had finished drawing the scene I had seen *giggle* I handed it to Carlisle. "What do you think it means?" I ask him, for even_ I_ had no idea what to make of this weird vision.

"well, I am not exactly sure, but the man in the middle is a vampolf." He explained. "Vampolf? What's that?" Nessie asked in curiosity.

"A vampolf is very bad, and let's just leave it at that!" a mysterious voice called from the door. "They feed on the souls of humans and can turn into wolves."

**DUM-DAUMMMMM!**

**Well review, and the next chapter shall be up faster than a vamp can run**

**1pepsi1obsessed- oh really? i highly doubt that!**

**me- oh yah? well i bet you that i can! besides, my boyfriend is soooo much faster than yours!**

**1pepsi1obsessed- ohnoyoudi-int! well, we'll see about that!**

**me- prepare to eat my dust PEPSI GIRL!!! *jumps onto kevin's back and runs away, leaving tristan and 1pepsi1obsessed in the dust***

**1pepsi1obsessed- heyy!! no fair!**

**BYE!**


	4. AN: Who is Faster?

**haHA! Here is my new chapter! Aren't you proud of me, 1pepsi1obsessed?**

**1pepsi1obsessed - of course! You are commiting to your story, and besides, I knew that you had more chapters written!**

**Me- Well, of course! But my readers have to digest the information a bit at a time!**

**1pepsi1obsessed- I am going to get you for saying that**_** your**_** boyfriend is faster than **_**mine**_**!!**

**Me- well, why don't we let everyone decide?**

**1pepsi1obsessed- that's a great idea! **

**Me- yes, I know! Who do you think is faster, Kevin or Tristan?**

**1pepsi1obsessed- all you have to do is leave a review on this story saying who you think is faster, my boyfriend, or ink's boyfriend.**

**Me- pepsi will also be putting a poll on her story's that you can vote on**

**1pepsi1obsessed- remember, when you leave a review, we will only count it if all it says is the name of the bf you think is faster and your fanfic. Name**

**Me- if you want to leave a review on the story, please put it in a separate reviw to make it easier for us to figure out.**

**Me and 1pepsi1obsessed- thanks, and may the best vampire boyfriend win!**


End file.
